1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device in which a light-emitting element is mounted on an element mounting portion, and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting element.
2. Related Art
In recent years, high-power light emitting diode (LED) element have been developed and high-power type LED elements of which power consumption is several watts have been already commercialized. Although the LED element is characterized by less heat generation, a large electric current is flowing in a high-power type LED element and a considerable level of heat is thus generated therein.
Accordingly, in a light-emitting device, for example, a back surface of a lead frame for mounting an LED element is exposed to the outside so that heat generated by the LED element is effectively dissipated from the portion exposed to the outside, thereby ensuring reliability thereof.
Conventionally, this type of light-emitting device is known, which is provided with a lead frame having an element mounting portion and wire connecting portions, an LED element mounted on the element mounting portion of the lead frame and connected to the wire connecting portions by wires, a resin case for housing the LED element, and a sealing material filled in the resin case to seal the LED element and the wires (e.g., JP-A-2011-66144).
For manufacturing such a light-emitting device, a resin case is formed on a lead frame, an LED element is then mounted on an element mounting portion of the lead frame in the resin case, and subsequently, the LED element is connected to wire connecting portions of the lead frame by wires and a resin material as a sealing material is then injected into the resin case to seal the LED element and the wires.